(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven using a dual clock. More particularly, it relates to a microwave oven using a dual clock which allows a microcomputer to have two operation modes, preserves a memory data of a microwave oven in case of a power failure, and minimizes a power-consumption of a battery.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional microwave oven applies a power-supply to a printed circuit board(PCB) from an external power-supply unit. The PCB applies a power-supply to the microcomputer so that a microcomputer is driven. However, if a power-failure occurs, all operations of the microcomputer are stopped, a clock data and a user-selected data are lost.
In the meantime, in case of a microwave oven designed by a power-failure consideration, a microcomputer is driven only by one main clock, a battery power-consumption becomes higher, a power-failure standby time becomes shorter so that the microcomputer stops operating if a power-failure time becomes longer, thereby a data memorized before the power-failure is lost.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a microwave oven using a dual clock that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a microwave oven using a dual clock which allows a microcomputer to have two operation modes, preserves a memory data of a microwave oven in case of a power failure, and minimizes a power-consumption of a battery.
To achieve the above objective, in a microwave oven having a load driver for driving a load after receiving a power-supply from a power-supply part, and a display part for displaying each information to the outside, a microwave oven using a dual clock includes: an oscillation part for generating many clocks having a different frequency; a control unit for setting at least one among many clocks from the oscillation part as an operation clock according to a power-supply of the power-supply part; and an auxiliary power-supply part for providing a power-supply to the control unit if the power-supply part does not generate a power-supply.
A method for controlling a microwave oven which is operated as a dual mode by using a main clock and a sub clock includes the steps of: if a power-supply is normally applied to a microwave oven, setting a dual mode, and setting a general mode using the main clock and the sub clock as an operation clock; and if a power-supply is not provided to a microwave oven, turning off the main clock, and then setting a power-saving mode of using the sub clock as an operation clock.